Tales From The FNaF OC Factory
What? What the- Gerald, is that red light on!? Wait- Fuck. What the FUCK!? Oh, fuck me, we're live. Everyone get in positions. Just- Just let me finish this donut. We shouldn't have scheduled lunchtime so close to the- the damn- *crunch* Oh fucking HELL, this is disgusting. The birds can have it. Who- who bought this thing? Mike! MIKE! Mike you shithead, next time buy some actual donuts, not this off-brand garbage- look, look. It fucking says "Dankin' Donots". What the fuck is even a "Donot"? That's it. There's not gonna be a next time, Mike. Fuck you. Fuck those crusty-ass donuts on the ground. NO. SHUT UP MIKE. You're fucking fired- SHUT THE HELL UP, MIKE. I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN STEALING MY GODDAMN COFFEE, TOO. FUCK OFF. FIRED. ...Fucking hell, I can't go a damn day without some- What? W-we're still fucking LIVE?! Well, then GET INTO YOUR GODDAMN POSITIONS YOU USELESS SACK A' SHIT. Fuck. Ahem. WELCOME TO THE T.T.G FILES! THIS WEEK'S DOCUMENTARY: THE FNAF OC FACTORY! Hey kids! Have you ever wondered where Five Nights At Freddy's Original Characters come from? Sure you did! We all made one! Even though none of us wants to admit it! Like, your FNaF loving friends probably made some OCs back in the days of when Rebornica and TGWeaver comics were popular! Maybe some of them still make OCs even now! Heck! My friend Mike here, he once made an OC that was so bad that... Oh, wait. Nevermind. Here, we stands outside the official Five Nights At Freddy's OC Factory, the original one, even! Every single OC is made here, a form, an article, or a character bio, is sent to the factory, and the gears start turnin', and before you know it! A shiny new OC is made! Let's take a look, shall we! Ok, wait a second, guys. The guard hasn't- Okay, yeah, the sedative worked, he's out cold. Get in. Dang, these doors are heavy- Oh! Hello, dear miss, how are you on this fine day? What the- How did you get in here? Did Jared let you in? You need special permission to enter. You don't seem to be on the guest list... Ah yes! Mr. Jared, I presume he's the security guard outside, was indeed the one who let us in! We're good friends with the owner of this place, you see! And we are here to conduct a documentary about the- You're quite late. The owner of this place passed away 2 years ago, sadly. Nice man, really. He got a heart attack after someone sent him a link to the Five Nights At Freddy's tag on the e62- SHE KNOWS TOO MUCH. GET HER. DAMIEN. THE HAMMER. Sure thing, boss. WHACK. ... Is she dead? No, phew. She's still breathing. Concussed, though. We gotta move on quick. What? Uh, edit this part out later. Wait, we're live? Oh, uh, um... That is what you should do as self-defense in case anyone tries to kill you, kids! Moving on, we can see the entrance hallway of the factory is nice and pristine! Nice FNaF themed posters, even the water fountains are pizza-themed! Very nice! Ooh! There's even a bust and plaque here dedicated to Sparky the Dog! For those not in the know, Sparky was one of the first popular FNaF OC, originally started as a hoax! Originating from Tumblr, if I recall- tap, tap. Ah- Oh, my FUCKING God, it's gold. Solid gold. Uh, guys. GUYS. THE BUST AND PLAQUE IS MADE OUT OF SOLID GOLD. GET IT ON THE TRUCK, HOLY SHIT! This thing is HEAVY. Jeffrey! JEFFREY! THE VAN! Edward, hold the camera. Fine... Ah- AH! I pried the plaque off. Edward, give me the camera back, and get to moving that bust. Christ! You don't even pay us minimum wage, and you expect us to do labor for you?! Come on, Edward. You're the strongest guy here, aside from Damien, plus, If you get that golden bust on the van, we can even quintuple your pay. Fucking HELL, DAMIEN GIVE ME THE FUCKING CROWBAR I'M MOVING THIS SHIT MYSELF! Keep working, guys! Keep working at it... I had my fingers crossed. Heh Anyway, first things first, we will be going into the "OC Application Filtering Committee" room! Which is the room right here! Come on guys! This is where they pick out the forms for good OCs, and incinerate the bad ones! Let's see who's working today! Vhat? Vhat are you doing zere? Relax, old sport! Just conducting an Interview with the comi- Wait! Where's the Committee? Why is it only you? Mr... Oh, It's Bejamin. And the otherz, zhey er... Zhey walked out. Quit. The lozz of faith in humanity got to zhem I zuppose. I'm ze only one left. Zigh, but whatzever. ...Uh. Well, sorry 'bout that, man. Must be rough. Vell, you know vhat they zay, there izn't an "I" in "Team", but there is one and no "Team" in "Committee". Well said, now, I want you to talk about the job, do you like it? What are you doing? And why are you doing it? Oh, the job iz nice, it payz vell. But the work you do izn't that great, you know? I come here, and zhift thru' 5000 or so OC applications each day, some are good, some legendary, but mozt are terrible. Hmm! Doesn't seem awfully interesting, what are you working on? Zight now, I'm vorking on revieving a few files. Like alvays. Look, zere's a good one: Muzikal Freddy. Essentially a recolor, but still, amazing storyline and edit. Zee? Well, I'll be, that IS a nice edit! Yellow and white, nice! Even got the coin slot and the little electrical box there! I know, zhese gemz are vhat i vork for. And zhe pay. Yeah, hey, what's this? rustle Oh, that zhere's anozher good OC, Immortality, good izn't it? Eh, not sure about that one, pal. The edit is kinda clunky, and the story is kinda bland. The brain-in-a-jar thing is quite overused. I know, Zight? But I can't zay I hate it, zince that OC is also vritten by the guy vho vrote thiz article. Man, vhat a lozer. Say what now? Oh, Ah. No fourth vall break. Zorry. Sorry, what? Nevermind! I'm just sifting through... Eugh! What is it? It's another one of thoze terrible, terrible bad OCz. zomething cat- Vhatever Oh, yeesh. That's too much pink. And she likes Foxy?...Ugh. Wait, IS she an animatronic? Wait, no, here it says she's a human... Oh, um... Jesus. Surely you're not gonna approve this thing? Quite ze oppozite! I approve every zingle application that comes thru! What?! Wouldn't that get you into trouble? Wasn't there an incinerator or something? Vell, the lazt time I denied an entry, I almozt got killed by zhe guy who made zhe entry. Inzinerator? Vhat zhe fuck... Yeah, but... Again! Wouldn't that get you fired?! Heh. I'd like to zee them try. I'm zhe only one who can ztay at thiz job 8 hourz a day and not go inzane. Pluz, zhey don't know. Well, I zee- Um, SEE that you are a risk taker! Indeed. And the approved files, where do they go? Vell, to the mazhine. Just straight along that hallvay, then turn left, go forward, turn zight at the second hallway, then left, then zight, then left again, when you zee the 3 doorz, take zhe one on ze middle if you like the color red, the left if you like blue, the third if you like other colorz, then you make your way thru zhe cave that liez ahead, then you walk for 50 meterz, no more,no lezz, turn around then walk another 10 meterz and you'll see a wooden door that'll zuddenly appear. There, you enter the keycode: 8942754092806980968921. Then you enter and turn left again, there you'll make it. Straight... Left, continue, right... wait.... uh... Sorry, can you write that down? Mr. Benjamin? Zure, you got a pen? We will return later, after this short break, folks! Ah, damn. I hope one of you brought your trekking boots. Oh? Oh, great! Gerald! You brought yours! Awesome. Now give them to me. You should have brought 2 pairs. _________________________________________________________________ Oh my fucking God, we made it. Is everyone here? One, two, three, four... Well, there was only a few casualties, at the least. Shame that we lost Reginald in the caves, that's still your fault, Harry, you shouldn't have touched the stalagmite's tentacles. Oh, Um, anyway, dear watchers! We are back, after traversing for God-knows-how-many-hours, we finally made it to the Machine! This is what creates OCs! Animatronics parts! And- Wait, what the fuck? Is- Is the entrance hall over there?! The one from before?! Holy shit, Bejamin fucking got us. We had to walk all that way for hours?! When we could have just turned back and walked in the opposition for a few seconds!? I'm having his fucking head for this. FUCK! Anyway, uh, this is the Machine, everyone. It's really big, metallic, sleek, and just a bit loud in general, you can see the pipes and the gears turning! There's actually a conveyor belt coming out of it, too! There seems to be tubes along the- Ohmyfuckinggodwhatthefuck- Sir! Why are you here- Good man, tell me why- what- are those humans in those glass tubes!? Oh, welcome to the Human OC creator, friend. We grow them from cells and implant memories into them, as the OC application said. Yeah, but- my word, ''isn't that Inhuman? Immoral? You're growing adult humans from tubes and putting false memories in them! Their entire lives are based on the imagination of probably some bored kid! Well, then you take it up with the Ethics Committee, if this scares you. Where are they then? Over there. That door, see? ...Why is your Ethics Committee door... jet black? And carved with occult symbols? Beats me. Is that maniacal cackling? And... Is that blood? I-is that actually blood coming from under the door? Like I just said. Beats me. Is that actually screaming and crying coming from in there? Are those tentacles?! Look, man. I have no idea what goes on in there, you either go in or you don't. See? I don't get paid enough for this. And they approve this? Well, yeah. Every time a new human OC application appears, a new approval form suddenly appears in our vision and it doesn't fade for like, an hour. Anyway, why are you here? My word, this is all too inhuman for even me! And I commit fraud and scam people on a daily basis! Sorry, what? Nothing- I'm here to conduct a document on the Factory. That's all. I got permission. So- ''BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP/ Uh, what is that noise? My man, is that an alarm? Oh, don't worry. That means another human OC is done! 'Scuse me. Plop. Huh? What the- Where am I?! Who am I!? Shush. Your name is Suki, you're 24 years old, and have green long hair. You've got a British accent, you've got abnormally dark pink eyes, and was created by someone named Noah4449. What? Oh, oh yeah... Got it, got it. Good. Now get up and get in that box. You're going home, uh, Suki. Oh, okay, okay... ...That was disturbing. Let's.. Hey- Why don't we talk about the animatronic OCs instead? Oh, the animatronics are easier to work with. the machine is automatic. Molds that can morph, and robot appendages to put the parts together! It's fast and efficient. There's always a steady line of animatronics coming out, then they get reviewed and shipped to the OC creator. Most are simple, though some are quite complex. Huh, sounds like a fun job! I can see a few animatronics being reviewed! Must be nice. You get to look at cool robots for all day. Eh, it's okay. HEY! STEPHANIE! IS THE BUCK THE BUNNY ANIMATRONIC DONE? Yeah! I'm just starting on the Anna The Waitress and Metal Freddy animatronics! Then I'll be done! Great! Sounds good! Well, the job sounds great, personally I would love to work here! I know, I know... It would be better without the safety concerns. I'm thinking the guy in the OC Application Filtering Committee is getting bored now- Oh, you have no idea. -because we kept getting weird OCs approved. Last week, some guy sent us a t-posing blue vacuum cleaner with googly eyes on it. Even had a lil' top hat and a balloon. Not creepy or anything, just... weird. Well, that sounds okay! An occasional vacuum cleaner sounds fine! Yeah, but. See, sometimes worse things gets approved, and they get sent to the Machine and... well, bad things happen. What sorta worse things- SLAM. EVERYONE! M.S ALERT! CODE RED! What? What the- Oh FUCK! GET DOWN! EVERYONE! GET THE MACHINE GUNS! READY THE EXPLOSIVES! What- What the fuck is happening- The old fucker did it again, approved some overpowered OC. Mary Sue alert. Here it comes- BANG. Oh FUCK! THE BUILDING COLLAPSED! OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT! WHAT THE FUCK- CHARGE!!! FOR THE FNAF OC FACTORY!!!! I AM NIGHTMARE TOY GOLDEN WITHERED PHANTOM KILLSTEEL THE WEAPONIZED FREDFOX FAMILY DINER ANIMATRONIC! BOW BEFORE MY MAJESTY AND MY GIGANTIC LAZER SWORDGUN! KNEEL, MORTALS! BBOOOOOOOOOOOMM- _________________________________________________________________ Hello, dear watchers! We apologize for the Documentary being cut short, due to an unfortunate incident occurring at the Factory. As you can see behind me, military units are still trying to neutralize the 30 foot lazer swordgun wielding psychic telekinetic flying bear-fox hybrid animatronic, which has completely resisted all attempts to destroy it. We thank you for tuning in, and we hope that one day we will meet again, if after this episode I am not yet fired. The next show is a rerun of the popular 90's show, "Fazbear!". Good bye, all! Beep. Hey, uh, mom. Sorry for calling you so late but... Can you get me a therapist? I think I'm traumatized. ... No, I'll pay. ... Does she take golden plaques and busts as payment? Category:Stories Category:Thuyenthegreat